Intertwined
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. Their bodies were just as intertwined as their fingers and nothing had ever felt so right before. Post-ep for 7x06, Wrecking Crew.


**Title:** Intertwined  
**By:** Jessica  
**Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh  
**Rating:** T  
**Timeline:** Post 7x06 - Wrecking Crew  
**Summary:** Their bodies were just as intertwined as their fingers and nothing had ever felt so right before.  
**Note:** Finals and I are not a good combination - they leave me forgetting how to write fic, lol. But maybe this one isn't _too_ rough around the edges, heh. ;)

* * *

Ever mindful of the tray in his hands, Eric slowly made his way up the stairs, a soft smile on his lips as he walked. The small cup on the tray he carried was filled with the same soothing tea his mother had always made for him and his sisters after a bad day, and as he walked, the scent of it wafted to his nose, calming his own nerves.

It had taken him so long to get this close to perfecting the recipe, so long that he had almost given up on it years ago, but Eric had never been more glad than tonight that he had kept at it. He didn't know what else he could do for Calleigh, and he had to do something.

A burden she shouldn't have to carry had been placed on her shoulders; she believed the death of William Campbell rested solely in her hands. When Eric had found her in the breakroom after their shifts had ended, just the sight of her had been enough to break his heart. She'd looked utterly lost, broken.

Her emotional exhaustion had become apparent when she hadn't fought his suggestion. She'd quietly allowed him to lead her to his car, to bring her to his townhouse. She had allowed him to lead her to his bedroom; she'd allowed him to present her with an old U of M t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were far too small for Eric, yet still too large for Calleigh.

And then, feeling helpless, he had left her perched on the side of his bed as he came downstairs to attempt his mother's old recipe.

Once at the top of the stairs, Eric gently pushed the door open with his elbow, quietly calling out Calleigh's name so as not to startle her. "Cal?"

There was no answer, and Eric stepped fully inside, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight that greeted him. The vision itself took his breath away, leaving Eric unable to do much else but stand for a moment in awe. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week she was beautiful, but there was something so different, something else accenting her beauty now. And it was a mere moment before Eric realized exactly what it was.

It was a treat to him, the extremely rare days that he slipped into the breakroom only to find her curled up on the couch, her eyes closed as she took advantage of the very little sleep their job sometimes allowed them. It was in those moments that Calleigh was completely unguarded. She had no walls to hold up in sleep, leaving her exposed with an innocence that her usual indomitable demeanor all but cloaked.

And now, Eric was seeing that all over again, just in a vastly different setting. His lips curled upward in a soft smile as he took her in with his eyes, from the look of serenity that graced her features, to the gentle rise and fall of her body as she breathed slowly in and out. Curled on her side, she lay beneath the covers of Eric's bed, her head resting upon his favorite pillow.

Quietly he crossed the room to the bed and set the tray on the night table. Kneeling on the floor beside the bed, Eric gave himself a moment to really study her, to truly allow her beauty to take his breath away. And take his breath away she did; there was just something about seeing her here, snuggled deep into the warmth of his bed that made him fall even more in love with her. The sight was just so natural, as though she were meant to sleep there, had always been meant to rest her head upon his pillow.

"You're so beautiful," Eric breathed, reaching out to her with trembling fingers. He ached to touch her, but he was almost afraid that the slightest touch could break the suddenly fragile woman occupying his bed. And fragile was what she'd been today; it had frightened Eric, because he couldn't remember _ever_ seeing her like that. So lost, so broken, so _afraid_.

So much of her façade had crumbled before his very eyes in the past year, and Eric could not figure out why she had worked so hard to keep it up for so long in the past. The woman that she'd once kept hidden was the very woman that had stolen his heart, the woman that would forever hold his heart. There was so much beauty in the woman she'd tried so desperately to hide from the world; so much beauty, so much true, genuine beauty. The fearless, tough-girl persona she presented to everybody had certainly drawn him in, but it was the woman beneath all that that had made him fall for her.

His heart heavy, Eric gave a sigh and rose to his feet once more, knowing that after the day she'd had, a little uninterrupted rest was what Calleigh needed more than anything. Gazing down at her, he brushed a gentle knuckle over her soft cheek, slowly brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Sleep well, beautiful," he whispered, and before he could even think about it, he leaned down to her, ever softly brushing his lips over the softness of her cheek.

Her sweet, unique scent filled his nose, and Eric breathed in deeply, taking in the subtle nuances that separated her sweet shampoo from her soft, slightly floral perfume; both of which Eric could quickly differentiate from something so uniquely Calleigh, an intoxicating scent that no bottle could contain. They all harmonized so perfectly together, and Eric knew the resulting scent would linger in his sheets and on his pillows long after Calleigh was gone.

It seemed oh so natural, the sight of her in his bed, and the abrupt thought of her leaving brought a pang to his heart. Suddenly, one kiss wasn't just wasn't enough. A second kiss he placed a little higher, and as his lips brushed her skin for a third time, just below her temple, Calleigh stirred softly, a quiet, almost-whimper escaping her perfect lips.

As her eyes fluttered open, Eric couldn't help but kneel once more, their eyes on the same level. Calleigh yawned, and Eric's heart quickened in his chest as Calleigh stretched slowly beneath the covers. "Hey," he whispered, a soft, inviting smile at his lips. He lifted a hand, and when Calleigh didn't protest, he allowed himself the privilege of softly stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?"

Calleigh gave a quiet sigh. "Better," she murmured after a moment, her eyes fluttering as Eric's touch skimmed her skin ever lightly, setting her senses alive with a gentle crackling of electricity.

Eric nodded, reassurance in his dark eyes. For a moment, he simply gazed into her emerald eyes, eyes touched by a guilt that just shouldn't be there. As the tension in the moment slowly grew heavy, Eric cleared his throat and reluctantly looked away, gesturing to the tray on the night table. "I, uh, made you some tea," he said quietly, feeling inexplicably sheepish. "My mom's recipe – it's what she always used to make for me whenever I was…" He searched for the word, unable to find it and afraid of using the wrong one, a move that could quite possibly push Calleigh away from him.

To his mild surprise, though, Calleigh filled in the blank herself. "Agitated," she murmured, pulling herself to a sitting position. The blankets fell away from her as she moved, taking with them the warmth she'd found. She shivered, feeling the goosebumps break out on her arms. The temperature, however, was only a mild chill compared to the cold she felt deep within her. She breathed in deeply, brushing her fingers through her slightly tousled locks.

"Yeah," Eric replied slowly, reaching for the cup. "It's not as good as hers is, but I'm still learning. One day I'll get there," he said confidently, holding the cup out to her.

With both hands, she took the offered cup and lifted it to her lips, taking a moment to breathe in the soothing scent. As soon as she took the first sip, she felt an undeniable warmth spread through her, chasing away both goosebumps and dark clouds above her. "Wow," she murmured, her eyes closed in delight. "That is…great," she complimented, taking another sip. "Really great."

Eric gave a low chuckle. "You flatter me."

Calleigh grinned, the first real smile Eric had seen from her since that morning. "You think I'm lying?" she teased.

"I just think you are being overly kind," Eric replied with a grin of his own. He watched closely as Calleigh slowly sipped at the rest of the tea, immediately seeing the change in her demeanor. She _did_ seem more comfortable, more relaxed. And as Calleigh placed her empty cup back on the tray, his grin became a full smile; maybe he _had_ finally perfected the recipe. "There's plenty more of it downstairs; you're more than welcome to it."

Calleigh gave a slow nod before relaxing once more onto her side. "Thanks, Eric," she murmured, gratitude in her green eyes. "For all this." At that moment, her cheeks abruptly colored, and a sheepish grin stretched over her lips. "And, uh, I hope you don't mind that I kind of made myself at home while you were downstairs…"

At that, Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "God, Cal, of course not," he replied honestly, once more rising to his feet. "You're always welcome to anything here. Even my…well, you know what I mean," he rephrased just before he added the word _bed._ Calleigh squirmed slightly, knowing exactly why he had rephrased, and Eric shuffled his feet, feeling the tension grow. Knowing that wouldn't aid in her relaxation, Eric cleared his throat and reached out to her one more time, gently brushing a lock of golden blonde away from her face, tucking it caringly behind her ear. "You should get some rest," he murmured.

Calleigh merely nodded, sighing deeply once his touch disappeared. As soon as he turned away, she felt an odd emptiness overtake her, led in by the guilt she still carried over William Campbell's death. The feeling of despair grew with every step that he took away from her, and while never before would Calleigh admit that she needed somebody in order to feel safe and secure, she felt almost ready to shout that from the rooftops right now if it only meant that Eric would stay.

Just before he reached the doorway, Calleigh called out to him. "You don't – you don't have to go…"

It was a strange statement to make, seeing as how _Calleigh_ was the one in _his_ bed. But then again, because it _was_ Calleigh, it made perfect sense, and Eric couldn't help but smile as her true meaning sunk into his heart. It was her way of asking for what she needed, without actually having to ask. She wanted him to stay with her.

And he wanted to stay. "Are you sure?" he asked, gazing back at her for a long moment.

Calleigh didn't reply, but the look in her green eyes was answer enough. Eric smiled, and as his steps once more brought him close to her, Calleigh closed her eyes once more. Within moments she felt the bed dip with his weight behind her, and as soon as his body touched hers, Calleigh couldn't help but smile. And really, that would've been enough for her, just to know that he was there with her.

But then, his arms slowly snaked around her, pulling her body flush with his, and Calleigh couldn't deny the warmth that spread through her body, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. It was a warmth unlike any other, and Calleigh felt her body relaxing in his arms before she'd even had the chance to think about it. "Thanks, Eric," she repeated, wishing she knew a better way to show her gratitude, because mere words didn't feel like they were enough.

"You're welcome," Eric murmured, finding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. But instead of returning it to its previous position, Eric allowed his hand to linger near hers, occasionally brushing against it.

It was the vision of the closeness of their hands that led her into a state of half-sleep, a state of conscious dreaming. Lulled by the sensation of Eric holding her, Calleigh felt her eyelids grow heavy, and instead of fighting it, she simply allowed it to happen. She allowed her mind to drift away; she allowed her exhaustion to overtake her, to lead her into sleep and carry her through to the dawn.

But the farther she drifted, the more the vision before her closed eyes seemed to change. As Eric's fingers brushed softly against hers, she saw William reaching out for her, clasping her hand in a grip of desperation. She saw him, his body hanging over the ledge, his life literally in her hands. It was the connection between their hands that kept William alive, and as that connection weakened; as William gasped out a quiet plea for _"my family,"_ Calleigh could hold on no longer. The weight was just too much, her strength not enough. Again he tumbled through the air, landing with a deafening crash at the floor below.

She had no idea how long she'd been out - it felt like minutes at the same time that it felt like hours. But one thing was for sure - she had awoken even less rested than she'd been when she drifted off. And, Calleigh realized with a start, she was shaking now.

But that wasn't the only sensation that startled her. As her eyes focused in the darkened bedroom, she found her gaze drawn to her wrist, upon which it seemed feathers were being drawn. Not feathers, Calleigh realized after a moment, but the subtle, soft tracing of Eric's fingers as they drew random patterns over her pale skin. The longer she watched it, though, the more hypnotizing it became, and Calleigh shuddered as the memory of her dream - if it could be called that, in the state of half-sleep she'd been in - assaulted her again.

Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to clear it away. It wasn't enough, though, and when Calleigh opened her eyes once more they were clouded with unshed tears. Before she could catch herself, her lips were moving, her voice was uttering, and her companion's name was tumbling from her lips with an almost imperceptible tremble. "Eric?"

The low, questioning hum came immediately, a quiet rumble to her sensitive ears. He'd answered her soft murmur too quickly to have been asleep, and Calleigh couldn't help but give a tiny smile. When he said he was there, he was _there._ "Nothing," she lied badly, flinching as she knew her agitation came through in her voice. "I was just...wondering if you were still awake, that's all."

Though she'd tried to conceal it, Eric caught the slight hint of despair in her voice. "You okay?" he asked, genuine concern flooding his voice. True, he'd been close to sleep himself, but hearing her voice call out to him had brought him quickly back, almost as though he hadn't been drifting off at all.

Calleigh sighed, giving a quick nod. "Yeah. I just…I'm thinking a lot, that's all. About today. I…" she trailed off, her body squirming against him in agonized discomfort. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't opened her mouth at all, but not for the reason she'd expected. Once the words began to leave her lips, Calleigh found herself wanting to say more and more to him, a feeling that she was extremely unaccustomed to. It left her feeling shaky and tense, and immediately Eric picked up on that.

He pressed a soothing kiss into her hair, the need to calm her at the forefront of his mind. "You can talk to me about it, you know," he whispered, delivering another soft kiss.

It was the encouragement that she needed, and Calleigh closed her eyes again, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. When she spoke, her voice sounded foreign to her ears; it wasn't often – or ever - that she made such a confession as she was about to make. She had to voice it though; otherwise, it would grow and grow within her until it consumed her emotionally.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Calleigh kept her eyes locked on their hands as she began. "It's just - I felt so helpless today," she whispered, the words escaping her lips on a trembling breath. She blinked a couple times, feeling Eric shift slightly behind her, bringing their bodies even closer. Vaguely she felt him nuzzle into her hair, so lightly, so swiftly that she was unsure if she'd really felt it, or if she'd merely wished to feel it. Either way, the perception gave her strength. "I've – I've never watched anyone die before, not like that."

At that moment, an irrepressible shudder consumed her entire body, and Eric couldn't help but feel his heart break for her. "You know it wasn't your fault," he murmured, his quiet voice among the most euphonic she'd ever heard.

For a second, Calleigh didn't answer. Instead, she allowed his quiet reassurance wash over her, her eyes locked on the motion of his fingertips. They now ghosted ever lightly along the underside of her wrist, and Calleigh could feel the gentle flutter of her heart every time they brushed over her pulse point. It felt nice; everything about this moment felt nice, and Calleigh bit gently at her lip, once more letting his words flit across her mind. "I – I know…"

"You hesitated." It wasn't an accusation by any means; it was merely a quiet comment from the man who held her so intimately, and Calleigh knew that if she chose not to reply, Eric wouldn't pursue it.

But somehow, Calleigh wanted to tell him. She wanted to let him in; more than ever, she wanted to let him be there to catch her. "It – it feels like it was my fault, though," she whispered, the corners of her eyes stinging as the day's events once more played out in her mind's eye. In her vision was no longer the dark seclusion of Eric's bedroom; once again, she was looking down into the eyes of William Campbell as he hung perilously over the ledge. She felt the desperation in his grip as he took her hand; she felt the utter despair that had covered her as she realized she lacked the upper body strength required to successfully pull him up. Another weakness, a weakness that would contribute to a death.

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that clouded her vision. She had already shed plenty enough today, but the urge was just so strong. The feel of Eric's arms around her, keeping her safe and warm, was eroding all of her defenses. She _wanted_ to cry; she _wanted_ him to comfort her as only he could. She breathed out deeply, the smallest of smiles touching her lips as Eric briefly clasped her hand, squeezing gently. "I should've been able to do something, _anything, _but…"

"You did everything you could," Eric murmured into her hair, his breath tickling her skin. His heart ached for her; with every beat, Eric could only wish it had been him instead. He'd do anything if it meant taking her pain away, because Calleigh didn't deserve to hurt.

"It wasn't enough," Calleigh lamented, her body fidgeting slightly against his. "He – his hand just slipped…I couldn't hold on. And – and the way he looked at me as he fell…"

Shudders once more consumed her body, and Eric trailed his fingertips along her wrist and into the palm of her hand, slowly tracing out a heart along the soft skin with his ring finger. "You could play this game forever, sweetheart," he murmured, the endearment falling from his lips effortlessly – it would've been harder to _stop _it from being voiced. "But you can't change anything now. You can't go back and do something different. All you can do now is realize that it wasn't your fault. You did everything you possibly could've done, and – and –"

His voice cracked, and Calleigh bit at her lip, hearing the badly concealed fear in his voice. Eric allowed his own eyes to close, breathing in Calleigh's sweet scent in a desperate effort to remind him where she was; where they both were. She was here, safe in his arms, in his bed. No harm had come to her. But still, Eric couldn't help but hear it so clearly in his mind, the alarmed scream she'd let out. Eric had been trapped, unable to see her, unable to get to her. As her scream reached her ears, he'd seen the worst unfold in his mind.

But the worst had not come to pass, at least in his eyes. She was fine. Emotionally shaken, mentally distraught, but physically, Calleigh was even more unharmed than he had been. Swallowing his fear, Eric opened his eyes, concentrating on the tingling in his fingertips as the brushed against the warmth of her palm. His heart pounding in his chest, he slowly covered her tiny hand with his, ever grateful to feel warmth in her fingertips instead of cold, lifeless stone. "I'm just _so_ thankful it wasn't you."

As the words spilled from his lips, Eric shifted his hand, slowly intertwining their fingers. Calleigh's breath caught in her throat, her heart fluttering at the perfection of the fit. Everything about them seemed to be like that – they just seemed to fit together in almost every way. Their hands, their bodies – it wasn't something Calleigh could deny, and more than that, she didn't want to.

She felt his breath at the back of her neck; no lips, no gentle nuzzling, but just the steady in and out of his warm breath tickling and setting her skin aflame, leaving goosebumps in its wake. No longer was the intimacy of the moment lost on her; she couldn't help but feel it. Her skin flushed, her breath quickened, leaving her unable to fully catch her breath. His arms around her, her body held tightly against his, his knee nudged gently between both of hers…their bodies were just as intertwined as their fingers and nothing had ever felt so right before.

They had nearly been separated today; Eric was right. Any number of circumstances could've shifted their positions in that building; William could've just as easily been one of them. Calleigh could've been the one hanging from the ledge; Eric could've been the one laying lifeless at the bottom.

But somehow, it hadn't turned out that way. They were both still here, together.

Shivers racing along her spine and throughout her body, Calleigh licked at her lips, attempting to moisten them even though her mouth suddenly felt like cotton. "Eric?" she whispered, gently pulling their connected hands closer to her body, her heart. And then, before she could stop herself, she released his hand. She wanted to see him; wanted to look into his eyes. Driven by that sudden need, she shifted her body in his arms, shifting onto her other side, bringing their bodies fully into contact with one another.

That was the thought that filled her mind as she tilted her head and gazed into his eyes, wide with surprise. She faced him completely, and his arms still encircled her, seemingly with no desire to ever let her go.

It felt so natural, so right to be with him like this. To gaze into his eyes as he held her, to feel his breath against her face, separated from his by the tiniest of spaces. It felt so natural, the sudden shift from comfort into intimacy, from companionship to desire. And as her heart pounded within her chest, Calleigh knew that was exactly what she was feeling.

And as soon as Eric moved his lips, Calleigh knew that she wasn't alone in those feelings. To her, it seemed almost unfair – she'd only had to wonder for mere seconds if he felt this now, but Eric had wondered for months, maybe even years whether or not she returned his feelings of adoration turned into infatuation turned into…love.

But if Eric found it unfair, he wasn't complaining now. "Calleigh," he breathed, and even in the dark could she see the emotions flitting through his eyes; emotions that mirrored those in her own heart. His warm breath tickled her lips; her lips that were separated from his by mere millimeters.

And then his hand was cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking the tiniest of circles along her flushed skin. The feeling was so mesmerizing, especially when combined with the unbreakable connection between their eyes.

If Eric's intention on bringing her here had been to make her feel better, to make her forget, then he had more than succeeded. Calleigh was lost in him. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his tantalizing cologne. Her hand had found its way to his chest, her fingers clutching gently at the fabric of his shirt. Never had she been this close to him before, and it was intoxicating.

Once more she breathed his name, the syllables but mere whispers, inaudible at a greater distance than the tiny bit which separated them now. Her eyes flickered briefly to his lips before finally fluttering closed. Her actions tainted by only the slightest apprehension, Calleigh tilted her head closer to him, not having to move far at all before she felt his lips against hers for the very first time.

And suddenly, all seemed right with the world.

It was perfection, the way their lips seemed to meld together so harmoniously, almost as though they were made never to kiss anyone else. And Calleigh didn't want to, anyway. As soon as their lips had touched, she'd become addicted to his taste, a unique taste that she couldn't place as anything but simply Eric.

Their lips moved slowly, deliberately in an almost lazy kiss, though languidity did nothing to quell the desire within the kiss. She wanted this, wanted him, had wanted him for so long that she couldn't remember a time she hadn't wanted him. His fingers slipped from her cheek and into her hair, and Calleigh couldn't help but moan softly as the shivers raced through her body.

As her lips parted for him, Eric couldn't help but deepen the kiss that she had initiated. Her sweet taste exploded on his tongue as he explored the warmth of her mouth, relishing in the additional moan he pulled from her. His tongue teased hers as they both sought out more of each other, both falling victim to this new, sweet addiction.

It was exquisite, so exquisite that Calleigh wanted nothing more than to cast aside her body's need for oxygen. The burning in her lungs only intensified the sensations enveloping her body, adding to the dizziness she already felt. Her lips tingled so wonderfully as the slow mingling of their mouths continued, so unhurried, as though they had every moment in the world.

And then to Calleigh's dismay, Eric broke that blissful connection between their lips, missing it immensely once he had. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, but before she could question him, he tilted his head downward, toward her hand that clutched the fabric of his shirt. Still overwhelmed by the exquisite feel of his lips moving against hers, Calleigh didn't follow. Her lips twitched, a question quickly forming on her tongue.

Eric gave a brief smile, placing a gentle finger over her freshly-kissed lips. For just a second, he allowed himself to trace their soft outline before he spoke in a desire-roughened whisper. "Not tonight."

The words were so quiet that they would've been lost to the night had Calleigh not been within his embrace. And as Calleigh gazed deep into his eyes, losing herself in the comfort they granted her, she needed no explanation. Tonight was about comfort. Tonight was about her letting someone else in, someone who would help chase her own demons away. Tonight was about needing something she wasn't ready to ask for, but receiving it from someone who knew exactly what that something was anyway.

Tonight was about letting him hold her, nothing more and nothing less. It was what they both needed.

He couldn't handle it if those boundaries were crossed tonight, only to have them in place once more once Calleigh had healed, once her cracked resolve became a little less broken. It was selfish in a way – he was protecting his own heart, but more than that, he wanted to protect Calleigh's just as much. Her emotions were all over the place; she was hurt and grieving, emotions that Calleigh tended to bottle up in lieu of concentrating elsewhere. He didn't want her to wake up in the morning, in his arms with regrets. He wanted her to wake up healing.

His intentions were conveyed so clearly in his deep eyes, and Calleigh felt the shivers traverse her spine at the depth of affection she found there. Affection, devotion, love? Her mind flickered back to the words she'd secretly taken in weeks before; words he'd spoken aloud in confidence to his therapist, words that had rocked her to the core.

And now, she was seeing those exact words play out in his eyes, feeling them in the caring way he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He'd already pledged a lifetime to her, and a lifetime they would have. It didn't have to be tonight, with emotions running high. It didn't have to be rushed.

The thought of taking her time, of Eric taking his sweet time sent a fresh round of shivers throughout her body. Licking at her lips, Calleigh still tasted him there so overwhelmingly, and with his lips still so close to hers, it was all she could do not to bring them together again. Instead, she gave a slow nod, her hand falling from his chest as she whispered a single word. "Eventually…"

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either. It didn't stop Eric from realizing what she meant; realizing, and feeling his heart soar. "Eventually," he repeated quietly, giving into the urge that Calleigh had fought back. As softly as a summer's breeze, Eric slowly brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, three times. The sigh that Calleigh gave as he pulled away was almost enough to undo him again, but this time, he settled for a kiss to her forehead before he slowly shifted onto his back, gently bringing Calleigh with him.

She settled quickly, snuggling her body into his side, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. The smile that broke over Eric's lips spread from ear to ear, and he turned his head slightly, pressing a reverent kiss into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. If he had his way, he would never let her go. For the first time in months, possibly even years, Eric felt complete.

Nestled within the warmth of his arms, Calleigh couldn't deny that she felt the same. Letting out a deep sigh, she cast away all her doubts and regrets from the events of earlier, knowing that they would revisit her sometime, perhaps when she least expected it, but realizing there was no point in lingering on them now. She couldn't change anything in the past – there was no sense in pondering the what ifs when all she could hope to do was move on in the present.

And that was something she might not have realized had Eric not been so adamant about bringing her home tonight. The sense of gratitude that fell over her was all-encompassing, and Calleigh smiled, gently nudging a knee between both of his, a reversal of the position they'd adopted earlier. "Thank you, Eric," she breathed, laying a hand atop of his heart.

"Anytime," he replied genuinely, lacing his fingers with hers over his heart.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh allowed her exhausted body and mind to give into the sleep that she so desperately needed after a day like today. She felt at peace, not only a feeling she hadn't expected to feel after today, but also a feeling that she hadn't felt in so long that she'd forgotten just how it felt. The turmoil that had ruled her life for so long had been quieted for now, and for the first time, Calleigh was not going to deny the reason why.

Her eyes had been opened, and she was tired of denying that _this _was what she wanted; _this _was what she needed.

Their bodies, their hearts, their souls.

Intertwined.


End file.
